1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus which is connected to a host apparatus to expand the functions of the host apparatus, and a content data providing method using the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the development has been progressed rapidly for the environment for interconnecting and using digital TV apparatuses, video recorders, computers, etc. In such an environment, a user can, e.g., view TV program data recorded in a video recorder using a personal computer.
To do this, various proposals have been made so far in association with a function of browsing, on a personal computer, data recorded in a video recorder, like browsing data recorded in the personal computer. For example, Jpn. PCT National Publication No. 2006-524848 discloses a system which visualizes content data in a Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) media server using a UPnP control point having an expanded file system service.
A system including digital appliances connected via a wireless LAN is also commonly used recently. In this case, for example, TV program data recorded in a video recorder can be wirelessly transferred to another device such as a personal computer, and the user can enjoy a movie or the like anywhere.
However, to send a content data recorded in a digital appliance to a device by wireless communication and play it, the device must additionally have a wireless communication function and a UPnP function. Even a device having a function of playing back content data requires large improvement of its operating system or the file service function of the operating system to easily use the content data in an external device such as a digital appliance.
It is therefore demanded to implement a new function of allowing an existing device to handle content data in an external device without any improvement.